undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:UFSW Hunger Games/Season 2 Issue 3/@comment-5935579-20150202064453
HG2 3 is here and fuuuuuck I'm as disappointed as I thought I would be. Y'all scrolling through recent act probs should move on and look for the latest issue of DOTD. Okay that should do it for a spoiler tag. Typing this on my phone is all weird and shit makes me dizzy and fuck. Now to the issue itself, man that a fkn hypegasm. I enjoyed ALL 3 of the storylines here, even if none crossed paths yet. That makes things all the more exciting damn. I remember people tagging up and stuff the first time around but I'm loving the fact that this is not going to be immediate this time around. Bella and Will were, I think, the more lighthearted of the 3 stories introduced this issue. Since the 2 characters get along quite well (and are banging) it was a natural team up for both. I loved the opening scene with Will cornered and forcing himself up a free to survive. Clearly shows the man doesn't underestimate these dumb infected and is smarter than he looks. I'm glad Bella showed up when she did because otherwise Will would've probably had to turn into Tarzan to get out of that situation. Now where the tension begins is with our two Step by Step mains, Hector and Amanda. A mixed bag of goodies and anarchy these two are, specially Mr. Al Pacino. Amanda is right not to trust him, dude's nuts. Unfortunately for her however, Hector is more intelligent than she is, and Amanda knows that. I look forward to the dynamic these two are going to have later on, as I predict a juicy ending to their partnership. Last and very fucking least (when being written by me anyway) are my two babies Ashton and Liza. I'm just gonna say really quick that I love the fact that Ashton said nothing throughout the whole issue, very much in character for him. You made his mannerisms and motives very clear from the start and I gotta say HUGE BONUS POINTS for incorporating the people in his life, as well as Liza's into the issue. The mentions of Valdez, Mendoza, Yvette, Chet, Mimi, and Paloma brought a smile to my face. I really dug that you delve this deep into Ashton's thoughts, as he's a fairly complex character that I struggle to write well constantly. Kudos for that Infected! I love, btw, the note you out for Ashton and how you ultimately explained his situation without revealing nearly anything from the future plot of ALRTF. Liza too was, very impressive man. I can see now why you added her to the Cracka Pack, you really do know a lot about her character, and I showed with the darkness that warped her mind before, getting released again. Extra kudos to the fact that the game maker wants to tap into it. Powerful. That crazy Paloma training too, and her lectures, glad you're making use of them here as well, as Liza probably wouldn't be able to do half the stuff she's doing here with simple instinct. Not the twiggy old Liza from the start of ALRTF. By the way, judging from Ashton's view, I think Liza and team SbS are on th same island, and that the reason Hector glanced for second was due to. Liza running nearby. If that's the case, I'm glad I caught that. All in all a hype issue my friend. Super excited for the future of HG2!